VOLVE a cREER
by lady-darkness-chan
Summary: te fuistes pero me dejastes algo hermoso que cada dia se parece a ti


**_(blbl) pensamientos_**

**__blallala hablan perosnajes**

**...**

a ver si les gusta

un pequeño niño de cabello rojo como el fuego abrazado de un tierno peluche de zorro levanto su mirada ante la inponente mirada de su madre revelando dos hermosas gemas de color azul su mirada llena de inocencia jamas lograrian demostrar que dentro de si llevaba al mas temible demonio

-**mama** su suave vos resono en los oídos de su joven madre que levanto las vista despejando varios papeles que ocupaban su escritorio dejando ver una sonrisa ancha que lograba alegrarle el dia despues de varios insultos los cuales el aun no entendia

**si mi pequeño**- dijo la joven abriendo sus ojos dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azules los cuales dejo de herencia a su pequeño

**_YO_** _levanto un poco la vos pero al ver como su madre aproximaba su rostro al de el se sonrojo y bajo la mirada_ -_bueno etto e es que -yo-qee-ria-saber_ movio la cabeza aun lado para evitar la mirada de la ojiazul es-sobre el dijo despues de un largo rato supirando de alivio.

- Ya veo todo rastro de sonrisa desaparecio de la ojiazul se quito su sombrero de hokage cosa que asusto al niño ya que el sabia que su madre solo lo hacia cuando las cosas estaban mal

al terminar de quitarse su sombrero lo coloco aun lado de el escritorio dejando al aire libre su hermosa cabellera rubia suspiro y con los ojos cerrados abrio un ojo logrando ver a su pequeño hijo que apretaba mas su peluche sonrio para sus adentros _**( penso que yan iguales eran**_)

**-bueno** la rubia sonrio** tu padre es haber es**

la duda que imponia su madre era cada ves mas intensa acercaba su rostro mas y mas al de su madre para saber lo que intentaba decirle

**es es es** en esos momentos sabia lo que le decia su tia sakura ( _**tu madre es una impaciente pero tiene un don para dar un suspenso como tu abuelo jiraya)**_

**es un IDIOTA TEBAYOO** el sonoro grito logro que el niño callera ridiculamente mirando mas a su madre

**SUPERFICIAL, FRIO AMARGADO IDIOTA CELOSO Y SOBRE TODO UN HIJO DE PEEE** naruko giro su rostro al ver al niño que se encontaba en un rinco completamente asustado abrazando mas a su zorrito suspiro y se acerco mas a el dejando ver una capa sapote con llamas negras que decian séptimo se arrodillo hacia elpequeño pelirojo y undio sus manos en la roja cabellera del menor -** apesar de todo lo amo porque me dejo algo muy valioso-**

el menor abrio los ojos pensando que habria sido siempre que_ su madre insultaba a su padre jamas decia nada bueno y nunca lograba escuchar nada porque su abuelito ichiraku le tapaba los oidos cuando se los destapaba escuhaba ahora los gritos de su tia sakura hacia su madre diciendole varias cosas como que era una y ahy otra ves le tapaban los odios despues de varios gritos que jamas llegaban a su oidos su abuelito le sonreia y le daba un gran taso de ramen que se lo comia con gusto despues de eso se quedaba dormido y agradecia aveces esa peleas solo porque le daban el sabroso ramen pero siempre quedaba con esa duda cuando se levantaba se encontraba acobijado en la sala del hokague_

_con paso rapido se disponia hacerle la pregunta de nuevo a su madre lo que encontraba era su madre dormida sobre varios papeles y aunque parecia extraño escuchaba una sonrisa en su interior pero sacudia su cabeza y siempre terminaba sonriendo_

siempre que preguntaba sucedia eso abrio sus ojitos al sentir algo humedo en sus mejillas also la mirada y se encontro a la rubia con los ojos cerrados y llorando

tenia miedo penso que habia dicho algo malo ay no comenzo a llorar y a diculparse con su mejillas sonrojadas logrando captar la atencion de la hokage

**jajjajajajaj** una risa realmente sonoro llamo su atencion paro de hacer las reverencias para encontrarse a su procreadora reida sosteniendo su estomago y tirada en el piso varios minutos pasaron y hay seguia

la hokage paro su risa **ves te lo dije tu padre me dejo algo unico a ti mi pequeño**

el niño abrio sus ojos y se balanzo hacia su madre logrando tirarla en el piso

de hay un poco de pregunta **okasaan como es? como se llama ? donde esta ? cuando vuelve?**

**dime dime dimeeeee si dime tebayo porfaavor dime dime sii**

**vaya este mocoso es mas escandoloso que tu** la voz del kyubi resono en el ambiente la rubia abrio sus ojos por la impresion pero el pelirojo ignoro olimpicamente el comentario y sigio preguntando

una suave carcajada y un peso en su cabeza logro llamar su atencion

su madre sonreia de oreja a oreja y escucho atentamente **algun dia lo sabra mi pequeño ...Gara...**

el pequeño niño bufo y de un brinco salio no antes de lanzarle una mirada de odio a su mamita fria y penetrante

cerro la puerta de un sonoro golpe se fue y paso de largo a su tia sakura que lo miro y noto el aura negra que lo rodeaba vio como arrastaba al peluche y en su mejillas palidas aparecian uno bigotes marcados como la exposedora del kyubi

suspiro seguramente iba por un tazon de ramen sigio su camino y habrio el despacho encontrandose con su mejor amiga rubia que la miro y sonrio **SAKURA-CHAN** apesar de los años no cambiaba nada **NEEEE CADA DIA SE PARECE A EL**

bueno eso si la sorprendio

...

el viejo icharaku noto como un pequeño de cabello rojo entraba si ya sabia quien era lo que noto fueron sus mejillas que estaba rojas y noto como arrastaba su peluche**_ ( si de seguro naruko dijo algo que lo molesto)_ **suspiro

- **ay pero mira a quien tenemos aqui supongo que hoy sera un ramen con todo no es asi ga-chan.**.. dijo el anciano sonriendo

**no.**.el anciano abrio sus ojos al igual que todos en ichiraku _**( bueno esto es grave**_)

**solo quiero leche**...ahhhhhh un sonoro grito patrocinado por ayame logro llamar la tencion del niño que cerro los ojo y volvio hablar -** y galletas**

_**( si lo es y muy grave)** _dijo el hombre suspirando y entrando a la parte de su casa para sacar las cosas del niño se las sirvio y noto como este comia lento

suspiro solo ichiraku sabia algo madre e hijo no pedian algo mas que ramen a menos que pasara algo malo _**(y galletas)**_ eso resono por su cabeza seugramente naruko ya habria dicho algo sobre el padre al pequeño para que pidiera las galletas


End file.
